


The Item

by Emmeebee



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Humour, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnel is intrigued by an item he finds in the middle of the battlefield, but Tharja isn't impressed when she sees what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Item

Tharja turned at the sound of Donnel's exclamation. Her curiosity piqued, she hurried over to him to find out what had him so perplexed. Legendary weapons, however unique, didn't look all that different from normal ones, so it had to be something interesting. Hopefully, the item – whatever it was – would be of use to her. As far as she knew, he hadn't come into direct contact with any dark tomes yet. And she could certainly do with a new Nosferatu.

Libra stumbled across her path, forced back by an approaching bandit. The war monk's axe clattered to the ground as he fell to his knees, and Tharja watched as the bandit raised his sword to strike the final blow. Swiftly, she sent a blast of dark magic towards him, felling him instantly.

"Thanks!" Libra shouted, pulling an elixir out of his pocket and downing it in a few quick gulps. He was already hauling himself to his feet again when Tharja continued past him to Donnel.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"I dunno." Donnel held the item up so that she could see it. "Do you?"

She stared at it blankly, completely unimpressed. "It's a _log_. What kind of an _idiot_ grows up on a farm without learning what a _log_ is?"

Donnel blushed, suddenly looking much more like a schoolboy than the experienced soldier he sought to become. "I thought it was somethin' mystic. Like with real life special powers."

" _Imbecile_ ," she hissed. "And to think I came all the way over here for a log." Raising her hands, she started to draw on the power of her Flux tome. A purple haze gathered as fiery rings burst into life around her body.

Donnel's eyes widened in fear at the sight, and he dove out of the way just in time to avoid her wrath.

The thief that had been creeping up behind him hit the ground with a large _thunk_. Potions and pieces of gold bullion spilled out of her knapsack, rolling out onto the ground like marbles.

The farmhand slowly exhaled in relief. "Golly! How'd ya see her comin' up behind me like that? I say, ya must have real good eyesight! Sharper than a hawk, even!"

_It's cute that he assumes I was aiming for her_.Tharja narrowed her eyes. _I don't like cute._ "You think I saw her _through_ you?"

His hands fidgeted with his bronze lance as he looked down, unable to meet her withering glare. "Didn't ya?"

Tharja smirked. She wouldn't actually kill him, not when it would clearly upset Robin. But she refused to suffer fools. "I wouldn't bet your life on it."

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing Donnel picked up in my first playthrough was a log, so his response was a little baffling until I realised he was programmed to respond like that regardless of what he picked up.


End file.
